


By the Campfire Glow

by elletromil



Series: You still wish... [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You let your mind be carried by each note, losing track of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Campfire Glow

You are all gathered around the campfire, enjoying the last of your peaceful nights, for tomorrow you’ll venture beyond the lands protected by Beorn presence.  
You are already half asleep, letting the deep chatter of the Dwarves lulls you into a peaceful slumber.  
A sudden quietness takes you back to full awareness and you look around to find the reason of this respectful silence.  
You meet Thorin’s amused gaze above the fire and notice the object he holds in his hands.  
It is a beautifully crafted harp and you wonder how he came into its possession because it is the first time you so much as caught a glimpse of the instrument.

If their song took your breath away a different life ago, the music that echoes into the calm of the night simply makes you forget you once knew how to breathe.  
You let your mind be carried by each note, losing track of the time.  
You do not sleep, yet it seems dreams still come to you.

You do not know how long it is before you come back to the reality of the campsite, but Thorin is still playing and for the first time you see him as you should always had.  
Of course you have seen the Dwarf in his pride.  
You have seen the Warrior in the way he fights.  
You have seen the Leader in how he guides the company.  
But it is only now, bathed in the warm glow of the fire, his eyes lost in the memories of things past, his fingers giving life to some unknown melody that you see the King.  
It is a sight you will never forget.  
A sight you will always cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I had to write a companion piece with Bilbo for In the Moonlight.


End file.
